the promise i couldnt keep
by lucky lucy heart
Summary: what if lucy met sting before the tenroujima arc and allowed him to stay with her but when she comes back hes gone and when she meets him again he turns out to be a huge playboy / womanizer and then what will happen if she gets pregnant.
1. how i met him

Chapter 1

ohayo minna

I know I didn't finish my last story but this idea just wouldn't leave my head So I hope that you enjoy it

i made a promise but couldn't keep it due to being stuck on promise was to a little boy I saved month- no 7 years ago and now since I don't even know if he is alive I can't focus on my guild mates, missions I can't concentrate on anything.

.flashback.

I was just returning from a mission with team natsu and I was really tired.

? Pov

I was just walking through town when a group of thugs came and bumped into me and started beating me.i was just about to use my magic but then I heard someone yell 'gate of the lion I open thee,loke' I looked and saw a beautiful blonde girl with a golden key in her hand then suddenly there was a bright light and a man with orange hair Appeared and asked what to do she told him to beat up these 'punks' I never thought I'd hear a person like her speak like that. 'Hello little boy, are you okay? i was shocked at first then responded with a "Hey I'm no little boy I the great mighty sting eucliffe" then We started fighting, I kept calling her Blondie and she kept responding with 'your blonde to and adding more insults eventually she realized something and asked me if I would like to stay with her I was shocked but found myself saying, OK

After a year

Lucy pov-still flashback

He and I got a lot closer and told each other our pasts, after he told me his past I hugged him and promised him that I would never leave him, ever. I never bothered introducing him to the guild because he was hardly there, he was always gone somewhere with his exceed.

Flashback end

so know i have no idea if he his alive and i feel really bad for not keeping my promise


	2. gmg and finding him

**Me: ohayo Minna. i hope you liked the last chapter **

**sting: im pretty sure nobody liked since there was not a single review**

**lucy: shut up sting. i personally liked the previous chapter**

**me: how did you 2 get in here? and sting, if I don't get any reviews I wont post the next chapter and you wont end up with lucy.**

**sting: I take it back. everyone please review so i can see the next chapter and be with lucy**

**me: anyway on to the next chapter, lucy plz do the disclaimer.**

**lucy: luckylucyheart does not own fairy tail and if she did it would be much more epic and romantic. **

**enjoy ~**

lucy** pov**

During our battle against oracion seis I just couldn't concentrate and to make matters worse I had found out that Michelle was my doll sister and I forgot about her. I feel worse than ever.I want to just go home and cry on how stupid I am.

when we arrived at fairy tail after the battle Mira-san asked me if everything was alright.i just smiled and reassured her that everything was alright.  
she didn't seem convinced, but didn't question me,to which I was glad.

it has been a week since our return,a week of happiness for the rest of the guild and a week of me regretting everything.  
master said that we will be participating in the gmg a.k.a grand magical games and is going to tell who is going to participate everyone was anxious and excited

the participants are: he started then paused for dramatic effects

Natsu Dragneel

gray fullbuster

erza scarlet

Wendy marvel and

lucy heartfilia

all those who are participating should use the next 3 months for training

to say i was shocked was an understatement

I looked around and I saw everybody's smiling and congratulating us and urging us to train well and win.i then realized that I cant keep sulking about this promise and let down my remember him and look for him during missions, but I have to win this games for my family.I smiled a true smile the first one since we returned.

erza walked up to me and told all 5 of us to meet up with her at 7am sharp and if we were late she would punish us

**timeskip after training Day (before the gmg)**

its finally here the day before the gmg.i have no idea why, but I feel like something great is going to happen..  
after we all read the rule book we went different ways. natsu,happy and i walked around  
gray and Leon were fighting for juvia  
erza went to check out our inn,honeybone  
Wendy an Charles went sightseeing

after a few hours of walking around natsu and I saw a crown and wondered what was going on when we went there we couldn't see a thing because there were so many people so we crawled under.

when I looked up I was met with blue eyes and when I looked at the person whom they belonged to my heart almost stopped all my worries gone.

**me: finally done**

**lucy: maybe you should come down to eat havent left your room once this whole day.**

**sting: maybe you should so wont die on the day you have to write the 3rd chapter **

**me: maybe i should and minna plz review,favourite and follow or i wont write the next chapter**

**sting: and ill be dont be mean and just review so the great sting can get the girl he likes**

**lucy:anyway minna bye and we love you all**


End file.
